


Chase It!

by Maomaoyu



Series: Music Drabbles [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maomaoyu/pseuds/Maomaoyu
Summary: Bumblebee strives to be the best he can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Set It Off's "Chase It!". I recommend listening to the song while reading.

He wasn’t stupid. He could feel the judgmental stares, he could hear the comments, he could see the mocking. But of course no one knew that, or they just didn’t care. 

Every day at this boot camp was a living hell, but it was a necessary hell. Bumblebee strived to be the best and he didn’t get this far just to give up. His drive used to be the fight for his creator’s approval, but somewhere along the way, it had changed.

He was doing this for himself. Bumblebee could quite frankly, at this point, not give a frag about was his creators wanted. They had done nothing but push and try to morph him into the perfect creation.   
Boot camp was just like climbing out of one hell and right into another. From his creator’s constant nagging to the abuse he suffered at the camp, his lifestream was basically a giant mess. But one day that all changed, and he found himself on a space bridge repair team, soon to be stranded on a strange planet called Earth. 

From there events transpired that completely changed who and what Bumblebee considered himself to be. But one thing was still the same, one goal unchanged.

Bumblebee strived to be the best, and he was going to chase that dream until his legs gave out.

**Author's Note:**

> Any form of comments or feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
